The present invention relates to a hairdryer including a ionizing device.
As is known, upon brushing or combing, air is electrostatically charged.
This electrostatic charge causes some drawbacks, such as a great difficulty in holding hair in a proper arrangement and preventing it from accumulating powder and impurity.
It has been found that negative ions tend to reduce or fully overcome the above mentioned problems.
Moreover, said ions, upon drying hair, greatly reduce the size of the water drops, thereby facilitating the processing of hair, since it is affected by an uneven moisture degree.
Thus, ion emitting hairdryers have already proposed, operating based on the above mentioned operating principle, but including different constructional means for generating ions.
Actually, prior ionic hairdryers included ionizing devices designed for providing weak ion emissions, generated by a mechanic piezoelectric system.
Further prior ionic hairdryers provided to use electronic ion generators or sources which, however, because of their comparatively large sizes, were housed in the hairdryer handle or outside therefrom. 
These latter hairdryers, more specifically, conventionally comprised a needle-like electrode, or diffuser, arranged near the hairdryer air outlet, to reduce the distance of the ionizing flow from air.